Air Force One Baby
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: It's another event for the record books.


**A/N: my first attempt of a 'Commander in Chief' fic. Please be gentle.**

**A one shot of my version of 'Elephant in the Room', instead of her appendix bursting, she had child number 4.**

**I own nothing!**

**Air Force One Baby**

It was a crazy sunny day for 8 1/2 months pregnant President Mackenzie Allen. She woke with really bad back pains, but was too caught about on being President that she forgot that you could get contractions in your back.

It was now 9:23am and Mac was in a conference on Air Force One, The room was filled with all the important people including Kelly and Dickie. Jim was back at the White House on conference call with them.

"Ok, Jim can you arrange for me to meet the Ambassador of China for this after-----AHHH!" She began to say and started rubbing her expended belly.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Kelly asked concerned.

The contraction ended and Mac continued to work. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine……Ah Jim, get the Ambassador of China in my office about 4pm"  
_"Sure thing, Madam President"_

"Ok, next on the agenda….. "

She began to say then felt another contraction hit full force. "AHHH!" she screamed rubbing her belly.  
"Is it the baby, Ma'am?" Kelly asked again.

All Mackenzie could do was nodded.

"Someone get the doctor" Dickie said.

"Someone get Mr Calloway" Kelly said before getting up and helping Mackenzie.

Mackenzie continued to sit there and rub her stomach as Kelly rubbed her back until the contraction was over.

"Need some help up, Ma'am?" Kelly asked.

At this point they were the only two in the room.

"Yes please" Mackenzie replied.

Kelly helped her up and just as she straightened up, her water broke.

"Oh my God! My water broke" she cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly helped Mackenzie in to her cabin, where the doctor and her husband were waiting.

Mac got on to the bed and lied down, before Rod helped her out of her black work pants and maternity underwear.

Another contraction hit and she screamed. "Oh my God! I forgot how fucking painful this was!"

"I can see the head, Ma'am"

Mackenzie half sat up in pain and looked up at the doctor, slightly confused. "No way, I can't be. I only just went in to labour"

The doctor rubbed his forehead. "Did you experience any back pains previously before the contractions started?"

Mackenzie nodded. "Yeah, all last night and this morning" she answered truthfully.

She felt another contraction coming and gritted her teeth together. "There's another one coming" she managed to get out before screaming.

"Ok, push, Madam President"

Mackenzie grabbed a hold of Rod's hand. She was holding on so tightly, he thought his hand might drop off, since the blood circulation was being cut off.

She groaned as she pushed. She was trying not to make so much noise, as an agent was on the phone; trying to arrange a hospital to go to after they land the plane.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Good job, Mac" Rod coached.

"Shut up!" she cried in pain.

"Push again, Ma'am"

Mackenzie nodded and pushed.

"AHHHHH!"

"Good, good. The head is crowning"

"Oh God! Stop this pain!" she cried as another contraction was coming.

She was spending more time have contractions, then the time in between them.

When it finally hit she screamed again as she pushed.

"ARGHHHHH"

"Good, have a break. The head is out, I'll just clean out the nose and mouth"

Mackenzie nodded and reached down to feel her child's head. "Wow" she said smiling.

But the smile was gone a minute later as another contraction hit.

"Ok, Madam President, push!"

Mackenzie only groaned this time as she pushed.  
"WAAA!"

Their 4th child had arrived. On the Air Force One plane. Imagine having that written as your birth place on your birth certificate.

"It's a boy" The doctor said as he placed the screaming baby boy on her belly.

"Hello Jackson" she whispered as she caressed her newborn son's arm.

"Good job, Mac" Rod said smiling down at her and their new son.

Mackenzie looked up and smiled. "I couldn't have done it if you weren't here"

An agent walked in. "Ma'am, we finally got a hospital secured. Mt Sinai Hospital in New York City"

Mackenzie nodded. "Thanks, how long till we land?"

"In about 20 minutes"

The agent left, and Mackenzie admired their newborn son as Rod called home to announce that Jackson had arrived.

He was the first baby to be born on Air Force One. He made history, just like his mother being the first female President.

**----------------**

**Ok there it was. Please review. No bad ones, please.**


End file.
